Rain and Cat
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: Seunghyun yang jahil dan Jiyong yang terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui. Bad summary. One shoot. Big Bang Fanfiction. SeunghyunxJiyong. TOPGD/GTOP.


**Disclaimer** : Big Bang di bawah naungan YG Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ffn ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Rain and Cat © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, School life, AU, Typo, BL_ , _one shoot,_ dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

 _Cast in this part:_ Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon), Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P).

Summary: Seunghyun yang jahil dan Jiyong yang terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui. _Bad summary. One shoot_. Big Bang Fanfiction. SeunghyunxJiyong. TOPGD/GTOP.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

Awalnya hanya sebuah rintikan hujan, namun lama kelamaan rintikan hujan tersebut berubah menjadi hujan deras. Ya, sore itu hujan deras telah mengguyur kota Seoul. Udara dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang menyelimuti Ibu Kota Korea Selatan tersebut, mengiringi rintikan air hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Orang-orang yang tadinya berlalu lalang kini sibuk melindungi diri mereka masing-masing dari air hujan yang turun ramai-ramai dari langit.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _orange_ terlihat sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di salah satu koridor YG Senior High School, nafasnya memburu, namun ia masih tidak menyerah untuk memacu langkah kakinya lebih cepat. Hingga larinya tiba-tiba terhenti tepat sebelum pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung sekolah.

Sudah terlambat. Langit masih sibuk menumpahkan airnya membasahi seluruh kota Seoul.

Bibir pemuda itu langsung melengkung ke bawah. " _Mwo_? Hujan? Aku lupa membawa payung!" Pekik pemuda itu entah pada siapa. Ia mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sebenarnya pemuda berhelai _orange_ itu ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan segera meluncur di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Namun, Dewi Keapesan ternyata sedang berpihak padanya hari ini. Tadi pagi ia terlalu tergesa-gesa ketika ingin berangkat sekolah karena bangun kesiangan, sehingga ia lupa membawa payung. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah sempat menonton acara ramalan cuaca di TV yang mengabarkan jika hari ini akan turun hujan.

Jadi, saat ini Jiyongㅡnama pemuda tersebutㅡterpaksa harus menunggu hujan sampai reda untuk bisa pulang. Jiyong sebenarnya sangat ingin berlari pulang walau di tengah guyuran hujan sekarang juga, namun di sisi lain pemuda berhelai _orange_ itu juga tidak ingin terkena masuk angin karena nekat melawan air hujan yang dingin dan deras tersebut.

"Yah! Lama sekali sih? Mau sampai kapan hujannya, _eoh_?" Gerutu Jiyong karena hujan pada sore itu tak kunjung berhenti juga, ditambah lagi dengan perutnya yang mulai lapar dan sangat membutuhkan asupan secepatnya. Oh, sekarang Jiyong merindukan masakan ibunya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda lain berambut _silver_ telah berdiri di samping Jiyong. Kalian lihat apa yang dia bawa? Pemuda _silver_ itu membawa payung!

Mustahil jika Jiyong tidak mengenali pemuda jangkung yang tiba-tiba nongol di sampingnya itu. Dia adalah Choi Seunghyun, teman sekelas Jiyong sekaligus tetangganya.

"Seunghyun, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Jiyong pada pemuda ber _name tag_ Choi Seunghyun tersebut. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu terlihat sedang sibuk membuka payung biru yang berada di tangannya.

" _Ne_ , aku baru selesai piket. Kenapa?" Seunghyun balik bertanya dengan suara serak-serak rendah khasnya, kini ia telah selesai membuka payungnya.

Jiyong pura-pura memasang wajah kagum. "Wah, kau rajin sekali, Hyunnie," Puji pemuda tersebut basa-basi.

"Benarkah? Hahaha, tidak juga kok," Tukas Seunghyun agak salting habis dipuji rajin begitu.

"Iya, sungguh! Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita ini tetangga bukan? Tapi kenapa kita jarang pulang bersama ya?" Tanya Jiyong, sebenarnya itu hanya basa-basinya saja supaya bisa numpang payung ke pemuda perak di sampingnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bersama hari ini, Yongie," Jawab Seunghyun dengan senyuman lebar yang terpasang di wajah tampannyaㅡefek habis dipuji tadi.

Iris Jiyong melebar senang. "Wah, kebetulan sekali aku sedang lupa membawa payung hari ini. kalau begitu _kkaja_!" Seru Jiyong dengan semangat 45 karena dia tidak harus pulang basah kuyup hari ini.

Kedua laki-laki SMA itupun pulang bersama, melangkahkan kaki melewati trotoar dengan Seunghyun yang menggenggam payung di tangan kanannya dan Jiyong yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa suara, hanya suara rintikan air hujan dan suara sepatu yang bertubrukan dengan aspal trotoar yang menghiasi acara pulang dua pemuda itu. Keheningan itu tercipta karena Seunghyun yang tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membuka percakapan dengan pemuda manis di sampingnya dan Jiyong yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mengulur waktu dengan mengobrol di jalan bersama Sang Pemuda _Silver_ , karena Jiyong ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya dan segera mengurus cacing-cacing yang sedang menari di perutnya.

Keheningan tersebut tiba-tiba terpecahkan oleh sebuah pekikan yang keluar dari mulut Seunghyun. "Wah, lihat itu!" Pekik Seunghyun dengan suara beratnya seraya menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang nganggur demi menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di pinggir trotoar, di samping sebuah tiang listrik, dengan ekspresi kelewat antusias. Seperti anak kecil, memang. Kadang orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah arwah anak TK yang berada dalam tubuh seorang Choi Seunghyun.

Reflek Jiyong langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Si Pemuda Jangkung barusan. " _Mwo_? Kucing?" Alis Jiyong terangkat sebelah tanda bingung. Tidak ingin terkena air hujan, Jiyong terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki Seunghyun mendekati sosok kucing mungil yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, karena pemuda perak itu yang memegang payungnya.

" _Aigoo_ ~" Ucap Seunghyun setelah menyerahkan payung biru miliknya kepada Jiyong, kemudian memungut kucing mungil yang berada di dalam kardus, di samping sebuah tiang listrik yang menjulang.

Jiyong memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah kekanakan teman sekaligus tetangganya tersebut. "Itu hanya kucing biasa. Ayo pulang, hujannya semakin deras."

Seunghyun berdiri dengan seekor kucing kecil lucu yang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. "Perasaan dari tadi hujannya memang sudah deras," Sahutnya polos. Seunghyun kemudian menatap kucing di tangannya. "Jiyong, lihat. Kucing ini begitu manis bukan?" Tanya Seunghyun seraya mengangkat kucing tersebut ke depan wajah Jiyong.

"T-tidak juga. Seunghyun, jauhkan makhluk menjijikkan itu dariku, dia kotor!" Pekik Jiyong yang reflek mundur selangkah ketika Seunghyun menyondorkan kucing tersebut ke arahnya. Walaupun memasang raut jijik, tapi diam-diam Jiyong melirik kucing di depannya. ' _Umm, ya… lumayan lucu sih_.' Ralat Jiyong dalam hati.

"Miaaww~"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ngeongan lucu keluar dari mulut Si Kucing, membuat Jiyong terhenyak untuk beberapa saat.

'A-aigoo _, itu lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin membawanya pulang_!' Batin Jiyong berteriak gemas menatap kucing kecil yang beberapa waktu lalu telah ia sebut menjijikkan tadi. Tanpa Jiyong sadari sebuah semburat _pink_ muncul dengan seenaknya di kedua pipinya.

"Kucing ini benar-benar manis! Sepertimu, Yongie! Lihat, pipimu merah ketika menatapnya," Goda Seunghyun sambil terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya tersebut, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian jahil.

"A-apa?" Jiyong langsung tersentak dengan kedua pipi yang semakin merona mendengar ucapan Seunghyun barusan. "I-itu tidak benar! Kucing itu menjijikkan, jauhkan dia dariku!" Sembur pemuda berhelai _orange_ itu tidak tanggung-tanggung memproduksi hujan lokal dadakan tepat di wajah tampan nan rupawan milik Seunghyun. Ia langsung membalikkan badan dan memacu langkah kakinya secepat pesawat jet tanpa memperdulikan Seunghyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan terkena air hujan sekalipun.

Seunghyun membersihkan wajahnya yang habis kena sembur dengan punggung tangannya, setelah mengembalikan kucing mungil ke tempatnya semula. Tetesan air hujan langsung membanjirinya karena payung biru miliknya tiba-tiba dibawa kabur oleh Jiyong. "Hei, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yongie! Aku yakin kau tidak lupa jika ini masih hujan 'kan? Yah, kembalikan payungku~" Teriak Seunghyun segera menyusul Jiyong yang membawa pergi payungnya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

A/N: _Annyeonghaseyo_ ~! Ryuuki kembali dengan membuat ffn _one shoot_ dengan couple TOPGD.:D kkkk, entah kesurupan apa tiba-tiba saya kepincut sama dua member Big Bang ini. xD Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ffn absurd ini, semoga para _readers_ suka. Saya sangat berharap ada kritik atau masukan yang bersifat membangun tentunya, karena saya masih newbie, _Gomawo_!^^


End file.
